thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyssa Bow
Lyssa Bow is a female tribute from District 10 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the third tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Seeker Pantheon. "I might be a girl walking straight to a painful death, but i'll have something you'll never be able to earn with your money. Friendship." - Lyssa Bow Lyssa Bow Name: Lyssa Bow Age: 16 District: Ten Gender: Female Weapons: I grew up in District 10, one of the poorest districts, so i never used more than a knife as a weapon, but i have to say, i'm very skilled for someone raised in a farm. I'm good at almost everything people want me to do, such as weaponry. I'm good at almost all of them, but i don't like it. I hate seeing blood, and the only thing in the world who is worst than blood is see my hands dirty with it, but if i had to choose, i would choose a simple bow, and a basic weapon which you can commit mistakes with: An axe. Personality: I'm a very nice person, i think. I like to help people and make them feel better around me, so everyone i know often come to me for help in difficult situations. I love freedom and nature, so i would describe myself as sweet, caring, and down to earth. I'm very smart for my age, and don't get mad easily, but i will treat people like they would treat me, so the way i act towards other people will most likely variate, but i don't see any reason to someone start hating me. Backstory: I was born in District 10, and raised there to have a career with livestock. My mother worked as a milkmaid to some of our neighbours and my father took care of our little farm, earning us a few money. Then, i was born, and gave the glitter who was missing on their lives. When i was small, i have only one word to describe me. I was simply adorable. Everyone came to visit my parents' farm to see me, which somehow made my parents even happiest. I grew up, and in my mid 10s i already started helping with the farm. I didn't do nothing important, tough. I only gave food to daddy's pigs and sometimes took milk from our few cows. Our life wasn't as good as someone from the Capitol, but we had each other and were able to survive, and for us, it was already enough. My life was going pretty well, i wasa homeschooled by my mother and helped my father with the work, but when i was 11, terrible news entered my ears. That day was going great so far, but the news my mother gave wrecked me by inside. She revealed she had HIV, and didn't had much time to live without the right treatment. I tried to earn as much money as i could, but it wasn't enough. My mother died on Christmas' day that year, making me enter into a deep depression. I didn't eat much, and rarely talked something. My father started to spend all his day in bed, to sick and not being able to support us. Our little piece of paradise had been wrecked. I knew if we kept like that, me and daddy, we would starve, so, with all my strenght, i left home to find a job. i ended up as one of the housemaids of a nearby farm, which gave me enough money to feed daddy. With the time, things were returning to be as they were. Without my mother to homeschool me, dad put me in the district's school next year. I was afraid, as i never had a big interaction with other children, but everyone loved me, and i instantly made lots of friends. After some months, who quickly became years, in school, a boy, who came from The Capitol, moved to our district alone. Nobody knew the reason, but one of my friends said it happened because he made a girl pregnant in The Capitol, and his parents, horrified, sent him to live here untill he can regret what he did. I was shocked, because the boy was exactly my age, 14 by the time, and i can't even imagine what was passing by his mind. If a girl under 18 get pregnant in our district, she would be executed after the child's birth. The boy, i have to admit, was really charming. He had blue eyes and bright blonde hair, my kind of boy i have to say. I didn't fall in love with him, tough. His personality was ridiculous, and he only thought about having fun with no limits. I only realized something after the whole school did. That boy was in love with me. He looked at me every day, and i felt like i was borning again, but when i came to talk to him, he said something.I wonder if, months ago, he said the same thing to the mother of his son. I slapped him across the face and walked away. After that day, that boy started bullying me, and kept annoying me during whole days. It happened during some years, untill my reaping. The boy laughed like he was a maniac, and was corageous enough to come to visit me at the Justice Building to say he couldn't wait to watch my painful death. I kicked him in his balls, and said that when i return, i'll cut out him most precious thing. The boy left the Justice Building, laughing and wishing me good luck with that. But i won't need it. I always knew something important would happen with my life, and now the chance came and i won't let it pass. LyssaBowReaping.png|Lyssa at the Reaping LyssaBowArena.png|Lyssa at the arena. LyssaBowVictor.png|Lyssa as a victor. Games Entered in 'The 450th Hunger Games - Sambaroses' Status: '''Unfinished '''District: Ten District Partner: Jacob Antio Training Score: 6 Placing: ' '''Death: ' '''Kills: Comment: Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Reaped